


Car "Troubles"

by stonerbella (LilLesbianLauren)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLesbianLauren/pseuds/stonerbella
Summary: Emmett keeps causing problems with Bella's truck so that she and Rosalie are forced to spend time together.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Car "Troubles"

It took a few weeks before she caught him in the act. It had happened late at night. She had been out hunting but had encountered a pack of dear early on was full long before she had intended. She would have usually stayed out longer, using the time as a much needed reprieve from her family. But the Bachelorette was going to start soon and as much as she hated herself for watching such a trivial human show, she needed to find out who Becca was going to choose. Her mind was so occupied by Becca’s prospective men that she almost missed it at first. Ultimately it was the crunch of metal that initially pulled her attention to the garage. Nothing could have prepared her for what she found when she opened the garage door. There she found Emmett crouched over Bella’s red truck. In his hand were several wires of various colors and sizes.

“I literally fixed that last night, what gives?”

Emmett was obviously embarrassed to be caught. He dropped the wires and jumped down off of the car.

“Didn’t you leave to go hunting like a half hour ago? Why are you back so soon?!”

Rosalie barely heard him, the wheels turning in her head as she approached both her brother and the car.

“I’ve been working on Bella’s car for weeks! I knew there was no way it was breaking down on it’s own!”

Emmett started to turn, presumably to run, but she caught him by the shirt and lifted his feet off of the ground. His legs continued running for a moment, wiggling in the air before he realized he was caught.

“Look. You obviously like her, and lesbian twitter says that girls dont know how to flirt with each other so-“

“Wait, does Bella know about this?”

“Well yeah, of course. I wasn’t going to wreck her car without her permission.”

Rosalie took a deep breath. There was no reason to throw him through the garage wall. He had only been trying to help, and it had given her an opportunity to spend quality time with her crush.

“You could have just told me to talk to her, you know.”

“You mean like how Alice and I have been bugging you to talk to her for months?”

Rosalie had nothing to say back to that. He was right. She had been trying for weeks to get up the courage to ask the brunette out but had failed each and every time. That was until Bella’s car began to break down. Since then the two had met at least once a week of work on her failing red truck.

“So I guess the jig is up now, huh?”

Rosalie thought about that for a moment before shaking her head.

“Maybe you don’t have to stop just yet. A few more repairs couldn’t hurt, right?”

Emmett smirked, patting his blonde best friend on the back before jumping back onto the car.

“Great! I’ll start with the radio!”


End file.
